So far as is known, there is no form of fishermen's pail which really serves much more than as a pail. Yet fishermen customarily carry wtih them a good deal of gear of various kinds, besides that just in their tackle boxes. Then, too, some sort of convenient arrangement is desirable for cleaning fish, especially when that is done in the field or at the campsite. It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a piece of fishermen's apparatus which can serve as a pail, as a bench, as it were, for cleaning fish, as a carry-all for fishing gear, as well as other useful and convenient functions.